What-Ifs of Klaine
by rabbit-eared-warbler
Summary: Different scenarios that Blaine could've found out Kurt liked him...or vice versa...
1. Christmas: Caught in the Moment

**1) Christmas: Caught in the Moment**

Kurt stared at Blaine as he sang, almost missing his own line. As they danced around the room, he wondered why Blaine wanted to practice this song with him . . . and was he purposely flirting or was he just _really_ into the song?

The two boys sat on the couch, closer together than friends normally do, as the last notes of "Baby, It's Cold Outside" rang throughout the room. Kurt gazed into Blaine's eyes adoringly. Before either boy knew what Kurt was doing, he leaned close enough to where their breath mingled. He leaned all the way in, and his lips found Blaine's. After three seconds, the reality of the situation hit him. Kurt wasn't dreaming—he was kissing Blaine, for real this time. Wait, he was _kissing_ **_Blaine _**_**Anderson**_; he wasn't supposed to _do _that!

Kurt pulled back quickly, barely glancing at an immensely confused Blaine. Kurt stumbled as he stood up. Running out the doors, he heard Blaine calling, but he didn't stop.

"Kurt! Kurt, wait! We need to talk about this!"

Kurt wasn't paying attention and nearly ran into . . . _is that Mr. Schue?_

"Whoa," the curly-haired man said, "Kurt? Where are you going? And why are you running?"

Avoiding the topic, Kurt asked, "Mr. Schuester? What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to pay you a visit . . . What's wrong?"

"I . . . uh . . . um . . ."

"Kurt!" he heard someone running from behind him.

"Shoot . . . uh . . . I need to go . . ." the boy mumbled, but as he tried to step passed, his old teacher stopped him.

Panicking, Kurt shouted, "Let me through!"

Will shook his head, just as Blaine caught up to them. He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, turning him around. "Kurt. You don't just _kiss_ someone and run away afterwards," Blaine said, trying to catch his breath.

Mr. Schue's eyes widened and he walked away to give the boys a little space and privacy.

"Umm . . . I . . . uh . . ." Kurt stuttered.

Blaine leaned in and gave the other boy a quick kiss on the lips. "**_Ooh, _**_your lips __**are**_ _delicious . . ._" he sang.

Kurt blushed, grinning. Realizing they were still in the middle of the hallway, he led Blaine to the common room. He made a mental note to thank Mr. Schuester later. _I guess I didn't need to run. I was worried about nothing._


	2. Valentines' Day: Doodle

**2) Valentines' Day: Doodle**

Kurt sat in a brown chair in a common room, doodling in a notebook, smiling giddily, when he suddenly heard a voice behind him. "Uh . . . Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Blushing furiously, the brunette panicked. "What? Nothing!" He closed the notebook quickly, knowing it was no use; Blaine had already seen what was written. Kurt looked up, and Blaine's facial expression was one of pure shock. Kurt contemplated running, but he knew he'd have to face Blaine eventually. He closed his eyes tight, hoping this would all just disappear, wishing he was simply dreaming. How could he go from feeling so happy, so giddy, so _in love_ to feeling as if the world were crashing down on him? He just wanted the ground to swallow him up. Now everything would be ruined—things would be awkward between them and it was all Kurt's fault! He _hated_ this stupid notebook.

"Kurt? Hey, it's okay. Don't cry," Blaine was saying.

_What_? Kurt came back down to Earth and realized his face was wet—he was, indeed, crying. Feeling pathetic, he wiped the tears away. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for? There's no need to apologize . . . though I'm afraid we _do_ have to talk," the shorter boy said apologetically.

"Don't we have Warblers' practice?" Kurt asked, sniffling.

"Yeah . . ." he answered, "but this is more important. I don't think they'll notice."

Kurt snorted. Of _course_ they'd notice if Blaine wasn't there.

Blaine laughed, "Okay, they probably will, but I don't care."

"Coffee?" Kurt asked sheepishly. The subject was coming back around to him and that stupid drawing.

Blaine gave him a small smile and replied, "Sure."

Kurt let out a shaky breath, got up, and made to take Blaine's hand out of habit. He then shied away. He picked up his notebook and motioned for Blaine to follow. Kurt held the door open for him and they began to walk.

"So . . ." Kurt started, breaking the awkward silence, "are you going to tell the Warblers you're not going?"

"Nah. They'll figure out what to do without me."

"More like cancel the meeting . . ." Kurt mumbled.

He bumped into a figure as they turned the corner. It turned out to be Wes. "Blaine! Come on! We've been looking all over for you!" He looked at Kurt, seeming to notice him for the first time, despite having literally run into him just seconds ago. "Oh. Hi Kurt."

"Yeah, _hi,_ Wesley_,"_ Kurt snapped, irritated. He had better things to do than chat with someone who could barely remember he existed.

Before Wes could respond, Blaine cut in. Kurt was not to be messed with when he was upset. "Wes . . . we can't come to practice today . . ."

"WHAT? You're the one who organized this meeting in the first place! What about Jeremiah?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at this. _Who in the __**world**__ is Jeremiah?_

"We can reschedule the meeting," Blaine began.

Wes cut him off, "What's so important, anyway?"

Kurt glared at him. "None of your **beeswax**, _Wesley_."

"Would you stop calling me that, already? And I was just asking."

"Next time, just keep your mouth shut," Kurt said in a diva-like fashion. He then continued to walk down the hallway. "Come on, Blaine," he yelled behind him.

Blaine shot an apologetic look to his confused friend before running to catch up to Kurt.

They spent an awkward ride in Kurt's car listening to Kurt's iPod. As the chorus of "Defying Gravity" began, they pulled into the coffee shop.

The two boys walked into the Lima Bean, suddenly craving coffee (surprise, surprise). It's just that even though Kurt suggested coffee, he wasn't actually thinking about what that meant—actually drinking coffee—it was more like he wanted to go to the place itself.

Blaine and Kurt walked to the counter to order; Blaine ordered a medium drip for himself and a nonfat mocha for Kurt. "Blaine, you don't have to pay . . ."

"Kurt, we have this argument every single time; you know I always win."

Kurt replied, "Fine."

As they sat at the table, Kurt became more aware of how real this actually was—he remembered exactly why they were here and not practicing a song for Blaine to sing, though he hadn't really forgotten.

"So . . . Kurt . . ." Blaine said, unsure where to start.

"What do you want me to say, Blaine? There's not much I can tell you that you don't already know . . ." Kurt said tiredly.

Blaine took a sip of coffee and sighed. "I don't know . . . we need to talk . . . I just don't know exactly what about . . ."

Kurt opened the notebook and turned to the very first page. He handed it to Blaine. "Here. Here are all the doodles and drawings . . ."

Blaine flipped through the notebook; when he was finally done, there were only five or six pages left blank. Every other page was filled with doodles and things; the page he was on currently showed what he had caught Kurt drawing. His fingers absently traced the outline of the heart around their names.

"Kurt . . . I . . . um . . ."

Kurt suddenly exploded, "I can't take this! I-I like you Blaine. It's obvious, now that you've seen all the drawings . . . JUST TELL ME! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T—CAN'T TAKE I-IT!" Kurt sobbed loudly.

"Hey, hey calm down . . ." Blaine said soothingly. Kurt had started screaming somewhere along the way, and now they were the center of attention; literally everyone in the coffee shop was watching, trying to figure out what was going on. "Now, what exactly are you asking me to tell you?"

"H-How do you . . . do you . . . do you feel the same way? If you don't, then . . . just tell me. I've been rejected before."

Blaine said, "Don't talk about yourself that way, Kurt. You're a great guy, it's just . . . well that's the problem. I just don't want to ruin our friendship . . . I mean, what if we broke up—then things would just be awkward."

Kurt laughed bitterly at that because things already _would_ be awkward. "If don't like me you can just say it. You don't need to cover it up." Blaine went to interrupt but Kurt wouldn't let him. "If that's the way you feel then why are we even having this conversation in the first place? What else is there to talk about?"

"Kurt . . . can't we go on like we were? Can't we still be friends?"

Kurt told him, "Okay . . ." sadly, because he knew that things would never be the same.

They got up with their coffees and walked away together. "So, Blaine . . ." Kurt started.

"Yeah?"

"You never said whether you liked me back. I just told the guy I'm in love with the truth and he didn't even say anything back."

Kurt turned to Blaine, who was gaping at him with wide eyes. "What? I didn't say anything new; I just told you everything inside the coffee sho—OH MY GAGA, I JUST USED THE L-WORD!"

Blaine nodded slowly. "Um, okay . . ." Kurt said nervously, getting into the car. "Can we just pretend I didn't say that?"

_I guess we're just friends now,_ Kurt mused, _I wonder if it'll still be awkward tomorrow . . ._

"Kurt," Blaine said, starting the car, "I think we're going to be alright. Our friendship, I mean," Blaine backtracked.

"Yeah_ . . ._" Kurt replied, starting to believe him, "I think we will."


	3. Valentines' Day: Nosy

**3) Valentines' Day: Nosy**

Kurt drew something in a notebook as Blaine walked into the room. "What're you doing?" he asked, curious, and Kurt dropped his notebook in an attempt to close it.

"NOTHING!" Kurt yelled, diving to the floor. It obviously wasn't nothing—he may be oblivious at times, but he knew that much.

He didn't know why, but Blaine found himself diving for the notebook as well. "Blaine!" Kurt shrieked as Blaine picked the notebook up. He stood up and held it above his head. It didn't do much, as Blaine was a little shorter than Kurt, but he moved his arm away every time Kurt tried to grab it.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed again, and this time he sounded distressed—worried, even.

The shorter boy stopped for a moment; he wondered why it was such a big deal to Kurt. He held it behind his back and studied the other boy intently. "Fine..." he agreed slowly, reluctantly.

"Give it!" Kurt said, holding out his hands.

Chuckling, Blaine gave Kurt the notebook. The taller boy snatched it away from Blaine immediately, putting the notebook securely away in his messenger bag. "It's time for practice," Blaine told him. The two boys walked to the choir room together.

They sang and danced as usual, but Blaine couldn't help but think back to the notebook. "Blaine? You seem distant," Wes said, sounding both annoyed and concerned, if that was possible.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine . . ."

Wes didn't buy it, but said, "Then **pay attention**! Focus!"

When Kurt left to go to the bathroom, Blaine edged toward the couch. Just as he was trying to figure out how to find the journal without looking suspicious, David called to him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing! I just . . . need to take a break."

Blaine sat down, made sure no one was looking, and slowly opened Kurt's bag. He looked around once again before taking the notebook out. The boy heard footsteps and quickly hid the book under a pillow before standing up.

"Dude?! What was that?" David asked.

"Uh . . . nothing."

When practice was over, Blaine stalled, drawing out every movement to where it was almost ridiculous; he waited until Kurt left before taking the stolen—_borrowed_—notebook from its hiding place.

Blaine walked to his dorm quickly. He would finally find out what Kurt was hiding. He sat on his bed and flipped open the book, excited. In the back of his mind he felt guilty, but Blaine just had to know.

After he was about 3 pages in, he stopped. He blinked, trying to figure out if he really was seeing what he thought he was. Inside a valentine heart, "Blaine + Kurt" was written. Unless Kurt knew someone else named Blaine, he was pretty sure Kurt had a crush on him.

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Kurt felt the same way? _Oh my goodness, _he thought, _I'm going to have to do something about this! _He opened the door to walk to Kurt's dorm. He was outside Kurt's door when he realized he would have to tell Kurt that he was snooping. Blaine told himself to just own up, knocking on the door.

"Just a second!" Kurt yelled from the other side.

Blaine took a deep breath. _You can do this. Remember, the feeling is mutual._

Kurt opened the door and exclaimed, "Blaine!" giving the other boy a hug.

"Kurt," Blaine laughed, "you just saw me 20 minutes ago."

Kurt pulled away, saying, "I know, but . . ." He didn't even bother finishing his sentence, having noticed the notebook in Blaine's hand. "Uh...come in... " he said.

Nervous, Blaine followed Kurt, who closed the door. "I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine began before Kurt could say anything, "I shouldn't have snooped. I just have this strange need to know everything. I could barely keep from opening my Christmas presents early as a kid."

Kurt, also nervous, sat next to Blaine on his bed. "Blaine, you knew I didn't want you to look." He avoided eye contact, looking around at everything but the boy next to him. "So...why have you come here?" Kurt knew it was a stupid question, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I . . . uh, it appears you have a crush on me," Blaine answered. A second later he added, "That was a stupid choice of words..."

"No, it's fine. Was there anything else?" Kurt said, looking down at his feet.

"Uh, well...yes. I came to tell you that I may or may not have drawings similar to this one in my own notebooks..."

Surprised, Kurt looked up. Just to be sure, he asked, "About me?"

"Yeah...so now there's no point in going on like we were..."

Kurt grinned and said, "Blaine Anderson,"

At the same time, Blaine said, "Kurt Hummel,"

They both asked, "Will you be my valentine?"


	4. BIOTA: Doesn't Even Compare

**4) BIOTA: Doesn't Even Compare**

Blaine laughs when he pulls back from the kiss. He scrunches up his nose and looks at Rachel, sticking out his tongue. "Nothing against you, Rachel, but I think I'll stick to kissing boys."

Almost everyone laughs along, and Blaine sighs to himself. _Yeah, if I'd only ever kissed one before._

"Anderson, it's your turn to spin," Santana reminds him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He laughs at himself, spinning the bottle; his breath hitches when he looks up at who it landed on. "K-Kurt..."

Kurt's blushing. "Um...hey."

Blaine looks up to meet Kurt's eyes, raising his eyebrows at the other. _I don't want to steal yet another kiss. _"Do you-if you don't want-I mean I want-I wouldn't mind-but I don't want you to if you don't want to-I..." _Why am I so_ _**nervous**__?_

"Dude, just kiss him already!" Puck yells, rolling his eyes.

"Blaine? Do you want to?" Kurt asks him, sounding hesitant.

"_Yes,_" he breathes before he really thinks about it. That's when he realizes how _true_ it is. He really, _really _wants to kiss Kurt. He brings his hand up to touch Kurt's cheek and the brown-haired boy blushes a little more.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Blaine breathes out, looking into Kurt's eyes, making sure.

"Okay."


End file.
